The present invention relates in general to a binder apparatus for binding a bundle of stacked papers such as paper money and in particular to an apparatus for dispensing and dealing a binder tape which is wound around the bundle of the stacked papers to be bound.
In some applications, it is known that a bundle of many sheets of paper such as paper money is required to be bound by winding a binder tape therearound. In such case, a forward or leading end of the binding tape as fed from a supply reel is first inserted into the stacked papers. When the tape has been wound around the paper stack in a desired number of turns, the tape is cut and the cut end portion of the tape is bonded to the other tape portion wound around the paper stack in a superposed position.
In the field of the paper bundle binding, as described above, there exists on increasing demand for an apparatus which is capable of automatically dispensing and dealing the binding tape to be wound around a bundle or stack of paper sheets such as paper money, for example, to thereby reduce the required manual labor. Such apparatus should operate with a high efficiency under an appropriate timing control. Heretofore, there have been proposed many automatic binder tape dispensing and dealing devices for the paper bundle binding operation. However, these prior art devices still must be improved in many respects.